Migelo's Girl
by Burning Fate
Summary: A clan of sheeq go to bomb the Palace! Will Migelo and my OC be able to stop them?


Migelo was carrying a heavy wooden box back to his shop.

"By the gods, this thing is heavy!" Kate, an advertizing girl for Migelo's sundaries, waved a flag around. Migelo sat the box on the ground and sat beside it. A green bangaa walked over to Kate.

"Migelo's?"

"Yep! The best place for anything in this city!"

"Huh. I might check it out."

"Are you new around here sir?"

"Yeah. I had a camp in the Giza Plains."

"Oh wow."

"Heheh…so…..do you work at this shop?"

"Of course. It's practically my home!"

"I'll stop by later. See ya kid." The bangaa waved goodbye as he walked away. Migelo chuckled, then picked up the wooden box. Splinters cut at his old britter fingers. Kate turned to see the old, blue bangaa and ran over to him.

"A new shipment, Migelo?" she aseked with her advertizing flag behind her.

"Indeed. A very….heavy one if you ask me." Kate noticed his hands which bled out onto the bottom of the box and down to his elbows; drips fell to the ground like tear drops. Migelo winced as another needle of wood tauntingly poked at him.

"Migelo, are you okay?" Kate asked. Migelo chuckled.

"Heh. Everything is fine child. No need to-. Mph!" The box crashed onto the ground into a hundred pieces. Migelo tucked his wounded hands under his arms. Kate grabbed the old bangaa's shaky shoulders. She looked around for someone to help pick up what was left of the shipment and saw a couple of friendly Moogle's.

"Hey! Morri, Arkipello!" The rabbit like creatures looked around for a moment for the voice and then saw Kate.

"Hi, kupo!" Morri yelled hovering over. He stopped quickly.

"Ah! Broken glass, kupo!"

"W#ould one of you please pick up the bottle's that weren't broken and carry them to MIgelo's?"

"Sure thing, kupo! I'll help with Migelo!" said Morri before Arkipello had a chance to say anything. Kate asked Arkipello to stay behind and pick up the shattered glass while the other three walked back to Migelo's. Kate opened the old rusted hinged door for Migelo. Moori sat all of the bottles down on the front counter and walked back to Kate who was wrapping bandages around Migelo's raw and bloody hands.

"Are you okay, Mr. Migelo?" Moori asked, eyes big and watery in concern to the elderly bangaa. Migelo nodded. Moori headed for the door.

"Well I'll see you guys later, kupo!" as he opened the door he turned his head around.

"Aw! It's raining, kupo!"

"Stay here until it stops then."

"Ah, thank you. I'll-. Oh my gosh! What about Arkipello?!"

"Oh no! I forgot! I'll go get him!"

"Wait!" Migelo yelled. "Take an umbrella." Kate grabbed a purple umbrella by the door and ran outside into the cold mist to find her friend. She yelled and yelled, but got no answer. As she took another step, something crunched underneath her foot. She looked down to see a mess of glass, the glass that Arkipello was supposed to pick up. Kate started to get worried.

"Arkipello would never have just left glass here." She thought out loud. "Arkipe-!" A strong, tan hand clasped over her mouth. She struggled to get free.

"You're that Migelo's girl, aren't you?" Kate didn't answer.

"Eh, I've seen you enough with that flag, running around town. You don't have to answer for me to know you." Kate bit his hand and ran. She had thrown down her umbrella and didn't think once of going back for it. She turned her head to see who had grabbed her. A fat tan sheeq. He rubbed at his hand in the pouring rain. Then, before she could turn around, she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" She yelled, thumping back. She looked up from where she sat on the ground at the blue sheeq that stood in front pf her. "Sorry sir!" She apologized. He said nothing; he just kept on staring at Kate. She stood up.

"Uh? Uh!" he grabbed her and held her as tight as he could.

"No! Let go!" she screamed. Back at Migelo's, Moori's ears twitched.

"Uh, hey Migelo! Did you hear that, kupo?"

"These old ears? …..Surprisingly, yes."

"Kate's been gone for a while now, kupo. I'm starting to get worried." Migelo got up and walked to the door. All he could hear was the rain rapidly tapping on the ground. Then, he heard a faint scream.

"Watch after the store for me! I'll be back!"

"But wai-!" Migelo slammed the door shut. Back with Kate's situation, the tan sheeq walk ed to her.

"Stay back!" She yelled.

"Hm."

"What do we do with her Ori?"

"Let's take her back to the Boss. He can decide." The tan sheeq said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kate yelled as she struggled to get free.

"You'll go anywhere we tell you, or else." The big tan sheeq pulled out a pistol from his belt.

"Eek!" Kate kicked it out of his hand, making a finger or two curve back. The sheeq grunted, then held up a hand.

"Why you little-!" as he was about to smack her across the face, a hand caught him by the wrist.

"You dare try to hit this sweet child?" a rusty voice asked.

"Heh. Bangaa trash. Just like your kind to save puny humans." Kate opened her eyes.

"Migelo!"

"And you refer to bangaa as being trash?"

"Heh." Came a voice to the left of Kate. Everyone turned their heads. "I wouldn't be talking tubby."

"You're that bangaa from the Giza Plains!" Kate pointed out. The tan sheeq grabbed Kate around the throat.

"Ah! Uh!" Kate yelled.

"One more step Bangaa, and I'll break her neck." Migelo's hand loosened as it shook.

"You….you coward. Using a young girl as your safe ticket." Migelo said.

"M-Migelo….." Kate groaned.

"Let her go sheeq." Said the green bangaa.

"Get back or else you'll remember yourself as being the bangaa who cost a little girl her life."

"What do you want with my assistant?" The sheeq laughed at Migelo's question, then said

"I don't want her. The boss does."

"What business does he have with her?" The sheeq chuckled.

"He wants her to bear his children."

"WHAAAAAAAA?!" Kate yelled. The green bangaa pulled a sword out from behind him. Quickly, while Kate and Migelo were yelling at the sheeq, he cut the hand of the tan sheeq off. Blood spurred from his wrist. The fat hand fell to the ground. Kate was traumatized and couldn't move. The sheeq started screaming in pain and the blue sheeq had let go and backed away from Kate.

"Migelo!" Kate yelled, scared. She ran into the arms of the fatherly old bangaa.

"It's okay child. You're safe." He said patting her gently on the head as he embraced her. The green bangaa had killed the tan sheeq, who had tried to run away. The blue one sat by his dead friend and sulked.

"Ori, no! You killed my brother!"

"Who are you?"

"Yakori of the Suri Clan."

"Hm. Get out of here. Before you end up like your brother. Tell your boss to stay away from this human."

"Y-Yes sir!" Yakori scurried away. The green bangaa laughed.

"Kate? Kate!" Migelo yelled. The green banga had turnearound to see Kate passed out on the ground with Migelo holding her in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" The green bangaa asked running to her side.

"She's burning up!" Migelo said feeling her forehead. "She's been out for to long. I should have told her to wear a jacket!" The green bangaa looked up at Migelo, then back down at Kate.

"Well, let's get her back to your shop." The bangaa said taking Kate from Migelo and carrying her in his arms.

"Uh…." Kate moaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around her, seeing two moogles and Migelo.

"Mm….Migelo? Where-?"

"Shush child. You have a fever. You should say in bed for today."

"Oh." As she looked to the right, she saw Arkipello.

"Poor Kate! I should have never ran away from those thugs!"

"Don't say that Arkipello. She's okay and that's all that matters."

"Wait! Where is-?" Kate was interrupted by footsteps coming up from the stairs. The green bangaa walked in the doorway and lent against the wall.

"Hey kid. Feelin' better?"

"Yes. Uh, thanks for asking." Migelo laughed softly in his throat.

"You see Kate, if it hadn't been for Ace you wouldn't be here right now."

"Ace, huh?" The green bangaa nodded. "Oh yeah. I never got to thank you for that."

"No problem kid." Kate got up out of bed, feeling a bit dizzy at first.

"Kate! You shouldn't be up!" Migelo said waving his hands and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'll be fine Migelo." She said before walking over to the front door of the shop. She opened it to see that it had stopped raining.

"Where do you think you're going?" Migelo asked.

"Just out for a walk."

"Kate," Migelo said walking over to her side, "don't get near any sheeq."

"Alright Migelo!" she said excitedly and cutely saluting him. She ran out the door. Migelo chuckled.

"That girl can never stay off of her feet."

"Hm." Ace huffed.

"Ace."

"Uh, yes?" He said turning his head.

"Please, watch after her." He nodded and left. Everywhere Kate went, Ace followed from far behind. Then, Kate stopped in her tracks. She was almost to the Bazar, but she had remembered what Migelo had told her.

'Don't go near any sheeq.' She reminded herself. And at the Bazar, there were a lot of them.

'Just turn around and go back to Migelo's.' she thought.

"Hey! You there!" Someone yelled from behind her. They grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Ah! Migelo! Help me!"

"Tch!" Ace grunted and grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Kate," the voice said turning her around, "it's me!" an orange sheeq said with his arms out.

"Gordo!" she yelled and hugged him.

"Hahaha! It's good to see ya kid!" he rattled his hand on the top of her head. Ace sighed and let go of his sword. He watched, his mouth gaping open.

'Well, there goes the old man's rule.' He thought.

"Hey Kate, I've been hearin' some stuff lately." Gordo whispered.

"What about?"

"Yakori of the Suri clan has been setting up signs all over town. I read one yesterday. Said somethin' about a reward for whoever found some bangaa that killed his brother."

'Ace!' she thought with a gasp.

"Kate, old man Migelo was on it to. Says he was a part of it."

"What!? Migelo didn't do anything!" she covered her mouth.

"You know what happened?"

"I….uh…"

"Kate."

"Huh?"

"The Suri clan isn't to fond of bangaa. They would lie just to kill one off."

"They were going to take me away!" Gordo looked around then whispered,

"Let's not talk about this right now. We'll go talk at Migelo's."

"Alright." They walk to Migelo's Ace getting there before them. Kate slammed the door wide open.

"Migelo!" she yelled. Imperial soldiers had Ace pinned down to the floor and two had Migelo backed into a corner.

"Let go of them!" Kate yelled. From behind her, the Imperial's leader walked in, arms behind her back.

"Men," she said raising her hand, "get away from these bangaa."

"But….but Miss-!"

"Now!" Without hesitation, they all moved away from the bangaa and walked to her side.

"Yazori, these two are wanted for murder!" One man said. Yazori smirked.

"Men, these two bangaa are peaceful citizens of Rabanastre. I know Migelo wouldn't do anything against the law. And he's just to old to be able to murder someone." Migelo snorted and crossed his arms.

"I'm not that old."

"Right. Excuse me. And Ace is a great warrior, fighting off monsters in the Giza Plains to protect this city. You soldiers should be ashamed of yourselves." One man put his head down.

"You bangaa have a great, trustful race. We should have known that the sheeq would lead us to believe this crime." Kate walked to Yazori's side.

"Those sheeq are lying. These two were just protecting me. If you have time, I could tell you what really happened." A soldier walked up to Kate raising a hand. He shook his head.

"She has other duties to attend to. She has to be back at the palace to meet with the royal highness." Yazori pushed him aside.

"His highness can wait."

"But….Yazori."

"What does it mean to be an Imperial? To protect the people of Rabanastre and abide the laws. You know as well as I do that the sheeq always lie."

"Actually," Gordo said, "my clan doesn't believe in lying. Our great god, Nora, lead us down the right path, unlike the Suri clan. They believe in Mamoto, god of evil."

"Gordo, your shipments have helped Rabanastre, and you're a very trust worthy sheeq."

"Uh, thank you Yazori. The Yama clan is one clan that anyone can trust." She nodded and looked at Kate.

"Now then, let's hear what really happened."

"I would like to talk in a different room. Migelo and Ace should come to."

"Wait here men." They walk up the stairs. About thirty minutes later, they walked back down.

"Men," Yazori said walking in front of them, "I want you to find Yakori of the Suri clan and arrest him."

"Yes ma'am!" They salute her and walk out of the shop.

"Thank you for the information." She shook Kate's hand.

"Please come to the palace with me. His highness will want to speak with you about this situation. He'll be able to really do something. If we were to arrest Yakori, then his highness would surely know that the other clan members would try to do something to you." Kate nodded. Everyone followed Yazori. An Imperial soldier ran up to her.

"Yazori, the sheeq Yakori has been arrested."

"Good work. Get back to your post at the East Gate." He ran off. They had reached the walk way leading to the palace.

"Come." They continued to walk. Kate looked up. A strange looking air ship was flying towards the palace. She noticed that it had the Suri symbol on its side.

"Look!" Kate yelled, pointing. Everyone looked up.

"What's that thing on it?" Yazori asked shading her eyes with her hand. Migelo looked up, squinting.

"My god! They're going to bomb the palace!"


End file.
